


whiskey and wine, tipsy or not

by chnr267



Series: Tipsy Taebin [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Choi Beomgyu, Mentioned Huening Kai, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Kang Taehyun, Tipsy Choi Soobin, Tipsy Kang Taehyun, no beta we die like men, poor yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnr267/pseuds/chnr267
Summary: Soobin and Taehyun are a little tipsy///Short drabble based on taehyun rejecting Soobin's offer to drink whiskey together and Soobin complaining on weverse
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Series: Tipsy Taebin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	whiskey and wine, tipsy or not

"Taehyunnie~ Do you wanna drink whiskey with me?" The 20-year-old looked up from his phone and at Soobin, who was holding up a bottle with pleading eyes.

"Hyung…no offense, but I don't want to drink with a lightweight," he replied with a giggle. "Plus, isn't that a little high in alcohol content for you?" 

"Tyun!" The older pouted, "Fine, I'll just drink by myself and talk to MOAs on Weverse." He stuck out his tongue childishly and retreated back to his room and an almost asleep Beomgyu, leaving a laughing maknae on the couch.

_Hm…I_ am _kind of craving some wine, though…_

He made his way to the fridge, pleasantly surprised to see an unopened bottle. Taehyun uncorked it and poured himself a glass as quietly as possible, aware of the maknae and the oldest sleeping in Yeonjun's room. 

Carrying his glass in his left hand and phone in his right, he gently plopped back on the couch. After scrolling through Twitter mindlessly for a few minutes, he opened Weverse to see what Soobin was up to--and maybe to interact with fans himself. 

He saw his hyung complaining to fans that he'd rejected his offer to drink and laughed to himself, finding more and more questions from MOAs as to why.

_Taehyun-ah, why did you turn him down? I'm really curious._

He decided to reply, but still minimally. 

_I'm drinking raspberry wine._

He scrolled through more posts until he found yet another about Soobin; _Why don't you drink with Soobin? Do you have different preferences?_

Taehyun chuckled evilly as he types out his response; _He's Captain Lightweight_

He'd almost forgotten about the responses until Soobin walked back into the living room, frowning cutely. "Yah…Why'd you tell MOAs that? And we could've drunk together if you were going to have wine anyway…" 

Maybe the younger was startled when the leader made his entrance, but he was definitely caught off-guard when his drink was removed from his hand and replaced by Soobin's face. "Don't you think you owe me an apology?" 

To be honest, Taehyun wasn't much better than Soobin when it came to alcohol, and he had absolutely been a little tipsy by then. But, one look at the leader's eyes and you could tell he was in the same condition--where he's a lot braver than usual.

Tipsy or not, Taehyun would've 100% still leaned in and pressed a kiss to his pouty lips, though. And Soobin would've 100% still pushed him back into the couch, carefully placing the unfinished drink on the table, as far away as possible. 

Tipsy or not, the night was going to end with them making out on the couch; with Taehyun's arms wrapped around the other's broad shoulders and with Soobin's hands grasping at his waist and jaw.

Tipsy or not, Taehyun would've grinded up against his hyung's thigh (which was conveniently slotted between his legs) and demanded more.

Tipsy or not, Soobin would've trailed kisses down his dongsaeng's neck and collarbone, sucking at the skin which could be hidden under every shirt (wishing he could suck at the skin which couldn't be hidden under any).

Tipsy or not, they would've been scolded by Yeonjun when he woke up to go to the bathroom and found them pressed a little too close together on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and completely for my own satisfaction .-. if anyone wants a pt 2/more detailed version I may do it though


End file.
